Camille Walters
| path = Double rapist Assailant | occupation = UPS deliverwoman | status = Alive | first = "Branded" | playedby = Bess Rous }} Camille Walters was a traumatized rape victim who sought vengeance on her rapists. Biography Camille was a resident of New York City. When she was five years old, her mother died in a car accident and her father was institutionalized for schizophrenia shortly after. She was then placed in the foster care system. When she was 14 years old, she was sent to Clean Air Camp, a summer camp for foster kids. After watching the 4th Of July fireworks, Camille was walking back to her cabin when a camp counselor Alexander Gammon said there was a party in the woods where there would be beer and her friends would be there. Camille believed him, but he and two other camp employees Bill Dixon and Victor Ramos attacked and gang-raped her. After they were finished, Gammon told her that nobody would believe her since she was a "nobody." Traumatized, Camille spent the night at the docks waiting for the sun to come up. The camp manager found her there the next morning and asked what was wrong. Camille unable to speak of her rape replied, "I'm nobody, who are you? Are you nobody too?" Camille soon discovered she was pregnant and, not knowing who the father was, gave birth to her daughter and gave her up for adoption. In the years following, she made a minor criminal record with arrests ranging from delinquency to drug possession. Thirteen years later, after hearing the laughter of her daughter in Central Park, Camille's memories resurfaced, forcing her into a vengeful anger. Camille tracked down and attacked two of her rapists Bill and Victor. She was apprehended by SVU detectives during her attempted attack on who she believed was Alexander Gammon (it was in fact a sting operation orchestrated by SVU detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson). She told Olivia Benson about the rape and the daughter she gave up for adoption. Olivia then tracked down the daughter, Hannah Milner, who testified that Camille and "the man in the blue shirt" were her biological parents leading Ramos to break down and confess that he, Gammon and Dixon had raped Camille and told the court that Gammon raped other women. At the end of episode, she and her daughter are reunited with Camille crying. While Camille will still have to face two minor trespassing charges, Olivia believes she will get off lightly. Camille is willing to accept her punishment for her crimes. Known Victims *Bill Dixon *Victor Ramos *Alexander Gammon *Detective Elliot Stabler Quotes *"I'm nobody... who are you? Are you nobody too?" - Camille to Olivia after Olivia asks who she is *"I'm sorry this is the way we had to meet." - Camille to Hannah "I'm not." - Hannah to her mom Category:Females Category:SVU Characters Category:Rape Victims Category:Kidnappers Category:Assailants Category:Vigilantes Category:Psychotics Category:Characters With PTSD Category:Rapists Category:Harassment Victims Category:Harassers